wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark ranger
thumb Dark rangers are elven rangers with a different focus. The dark ranger is a cunning Hero, adept at manipulating opponents. Forcibly raised from the dead, the former Rangers of Quel'Thalas enjoy nothing more than sowing dissension and hatred within the enemy ranks. When Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, regained her physical body, she realized that the natural world would never respond to her wishes again. Angered by this development, she turned to the arts that were becoming more and more natural to her: necromancy. She then altered her elven ranger teachings into a new form. Thus the dark rangers were born. Dark rangers are similar to their elf cousins, but focus on shadowcraft more than nature. Dark rangers are silent and invisible stalkers of the shadows, felling unsuspecting opponents with a single arrow. Dark rangers still favor the bow as the ultimate weapon, using the same arts that Quel'Thalas taught for millenia. Their spells work with manipulating the essences of life and death, as well as various horrible curses and mind-enslaving abilities. Dark rangers are found only among the Forsaken. No other race has the elves' history coupled with the personal knowledge of shadows to learn the arts of a dark ranger. In fact, many dark rangers refuse to teach their arts to anyone who wasn't a former elf. While these rangers have slackened their restrictions some, most dark rangers were once elves. Once fully trained, Sylvanas's dark rangers once again assumed their roles as guardians and hunters, now working for the Forsaken. Some undead, especially former elves, view rangers as a necessary force, and trust them implicitly. Other Forsaken view these shadow killers as relics of an old past, with an inability to move along with the times. While they no longer study nature, dark rangers remain some of the best trackers in the world. Naturally, most dark rangers hail from the scout class, but many newer rangers are former rogues, who use their stealth abilities to act as silent and near-invisible slayers for the Dark Lady. Dark Rangers serve as generals for Forsaken armies, as well as elite scouts and assassins. Like most Forsaken, dark rangers remain in the back lines, performing precision attacks and curses. Faith A recent movement among the Forsaken has taken hold of dark rangers. The Cult of Forgotten Shadow moves like wildfire among the undead, and the dark rangers are no exception to the obsession with the faith. To fill the void left by the "loss of their druidism" , the dark rangers latched onto the Forgotten Shadow. Most dark rangers sympathize with the origins of the Forgotten Shadow, and perhaps understand the Shadow more than any other undead in Lordaeron. While this movement disturbs Lady Sylvanas, she allows it to continue. Appearance in Warcraft III Sylvanas later reappeared in the Frozen Throne it is said she came to regain her physical body. Later, when the Lich King's power began to wane, his mental domination was weakened, and many of his undead became free of will again. Many undead elves including the Dark Ranger Sylvanas, found themselves free of will, and Sylvanas rebelled against Arthas, turning her banshees against their former king. After gaining control of the Tirisfal Glades, Sylvanas proclaimed herself Queen of the Banshees and leader of the Forsaken (the free-willed undead). The main difference between a banshee and a dark ranger is that the dark ranger is an undead elf who regained their bodies, while the banshee does not have a physical body, thus the dark ranger possesses greater powers. See Banshee for differentiation between her two forms. Famous/Named * Anya Eversong * Dark Ranger Marrah * Sylvanas Windrunner Others Nara Pathstrider, Anthis Sunbow, Clea Deathstrider, Cyndia Hawkspear, Mira Shadewither, Amora Eagleye, Siren Ghostsong, and Somand Wayfinder. There has only been one recording of a Human Ranger. His death and resurrection as one of the Forsaken, has earned him the rank of Ranger-General. His name is Nathanos Blightcaller, and is rumored to reside somewhere in the Plaguelands. in Wrath of the Lich King Dark Ranger Marrah fights the Vrykul Comparisons to Dark Elves Sylvanas' dark ranger form has been compared with dark elves by some fans, a race thought to have been the basis of her physical form, however this is unconfirmed. Though its partially implied in Horde Player's Guide, where dark rangers are considered cousins to high elves, and the idea of converting to "dark" is given. Dark elves were first mentioned in Day of the Dragon but to date have not appeared in other sources, though Ul'haik Hadanot is an example that the potential for a similar race evolving from high elves is possible. In Burning Crusade is a new Wretched elven type which have darkened grey skin and gaunt appearance who are enemies of blood elves in Quel'Thalas, often living as bandits, thieves and urchins. Some are undead, others are humanoid. Many are aligned with the scourge. Night elves have also been said to have been inspired by dark elves as well, however they are benevolent compared to most other stories. References in Lore *Dark Ranger, neutral hero unit in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *Horde Player's Guide Category:Lore Category:Forsaken Category:undead Category:Elves Category:Scourge Category:Classes Category:Neutral HeroesCategory:RPG ClassesCategory:Prestige Classes